feat_directoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Viktor (Ben 10)
Summary Viktor, better known as Dr. Viktor and formerly known as King Viktor, is a Transylian from the planet Anur Transyl in the Anur System. |-|Original Series= Feats Powers & Abilities BFR *The portal he opened through the use of technology, sucked the Yenaldooshi into it (18:01) Electricity Manipulation *Shocked Cannonbolt with a blast of electricity (14:37) Portal Creation *Through the use of technology, opened a portal to the desert (17:54) Space Survivability *Can survive in space (12:23) Technological Manipulation *Hooked himself up to a spaceship and controlled it with his mind (16:56) Transformation *Transformed into his true form from his human disguise (14:49) Resistance to Fire *Should have the abilities of his UA and OV form. Resistance to Ice *Should have the abilities of his UA and OV form. Scaling Cannonbolt (Original Series) *Harmed Cannonbolt with an attack (14:37) Frankenstrike (Original Series) *Withstood an electrical blast from Frankenstrike (19:28) Upgrade (Original Series) *Withstood an energy beam from Upgrade (11:11) *Withstood a punch from Upgrade (11:15) *Unharmed by Upgrade's energy beam (12:21) *Matched Upgrade (12:23) XLR8 (Original Series) *Casually backhanded XLR8 across a space pod (19:31) *Caught XLR8 by the tail (19:47) *Would have ripped XLR8 in half (19:48) *Withstood several kicks from XLR8 (19:49) Zs'Skayr (Original Series) *Withstood being slammed into a wall by Zs'Skayr (04:25) *Withstood being slammed into the floor by Zs'Skayr (04:29) *Withstood being thrown into a few barrels by Zs'Skayr (04:31) Anti-Scaling Ben Tennyson (Original Series) *Ben dodged an attack from Viktor (02:32) Gwen Tennyson (Original Series) *Gwen blocked an attack from Viktor (15:43) Upgrade (Original Series) *Upgrade tanked an electrical attack from Viktor (11:08) XLR8 (Original Series) *XLR8 dodged Viktor's electrical blasts (19:43) Standard Equipment Weaknesses |-|UA and OV= Feats Durability *Withstood getting shot by two tank shells (17:17) Speed *Caught a tank shell (17:20) Strength *Flattened a tank by jumping on it (17:28) *Lifted a tank (18:42) Powers & Abilities Electricity Manipulation *Should have the abilities of his Original Series form. Space Survivability *Should have the abilities of his Original Series form. Technological Manipulation *Should have the abilities of his Original Series form. Transformation *Should have the abilities of his Original Series form. Resistance to Fire *Unharmed by Heatblast's fireballs (17:44) *Unharmed after being covered in molten steel (18:50) Resistance to Ice *Unaffected by Big Chill's ice flames (11:41) Scaling Big Chill (Ultimate Form) *One-shot Ultimate Big Chill (11:45) Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Unharmed by Gwen's mana beams (11:18) *Shattered Gwen's shield with a bolt of electricity (11:19) *Withstood several mana blasts from Gwen (17:54) Heatblast (UA and OV) *Withstood a fireball from Heatblast (17:36) *Unharmed by Heatblast's fireballs (17:44) *Withstood getting punched into the ground by Heatblast (18:22) *Withstood Heatblast's punches (18:36) Kevin Levin (AF, UA, and OV) *Knocked Kevin unconscious with a backhand (11:07) *Withstood an attack from Kevin (17:48) *One-shot Kevin with a blast of electricity (18:04) Anti-Scaling Heatblast (UA and OV) *Heatblast dodged a punch from Viktor (18:19) Standard Equipment Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters